Pets
Pets by Grade 'Grade C Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade B 'Grade B Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade A 'Grade A Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade S 'Grade S Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade SS 'Grade SS Pets' Highest grade with training:' Grade SSS (Epic)' Additional Links *Code to copy and paste to create new pet pages: Template:Petpage *Pet Island / Pet Grove *"Pet's Skills List" thread (IGG SNS Forum) *"Different Pets" thread (IGG Forum, PH) *"SS Grade Pets" thread (IGG Forum, US) Pet Races At the "Attributes" tab, you will see an icon at the top-left of the pet's picture that indicate the pet's race. According to their race, pets receive different bonuses: Damage Types *Physical: melee range combat, deals physical damage (according to the pet's ATK value.) *Magical: ranged combat, deals magical damage (according to the pet's MATK value.) Pet Skills In WoD, each pet has a unique skill that will help your character in one way or another. Refer to the Pet Skills page for a full listing. Levelling your Pets When summoning a pet, you pet will receive exp as your character receives some. When you get enough Pet EXP to reach the next level, this will have the effect of increasing its attributes (STR, INT, DEX, VIT, SPI) which will in turn increase the values of his ATK, DEF, MATK, MDEF, EVA, CRIT and HIT by a small fraction at every level. There are some exceptions though; a summoned pet will NOT recieve Pet EXP in the following situations: *When praying at the acolyte. *When completing the Escort Quest. *When the pet is of the same level as the character. *When running Powersweep in the backgroud. *When using EXP scrolls. Note: your pets cannot be of a higher level than your character. If your character is level 77, then the maximum level your pets can reach is level 77, in which case he will stop receiving Pet EXP. Pets, like characters, follow a non-cumulative EXP system. This means that once you reach a level, the exp counter goes back to "0". The following table shows the amount of Pet EXP needed to reach each level: You receive a first pet (a Tybalt) at level 5. When your pet reaches level 15, it can then be enchanced, read the next section for more information. Pet Enhancement Harpy.jpg Pennance.jpg Shivra.jpg Mallace.jpg Zagan.jpg Tybalt.jpg Pets Chuckie Appearances.png When a pet reaches level 15, it can be enhanced to become stronger by increasing its Star Level. This will improve the pet's skill and it will also determine which percentage of its attributes will be used for symbiosis. Each pet has three appearances or "stages". At Star Levels 4 & 7, the pet's apperance will change. Have a look at the table below. It explains the percentage of a pet's attributes applied to the Symbiosis bonus and the success rate of enhancing a pet to the next star level according to its grade. As the star level of a pet increases, the success rate gradually decreases. Success Rate The pet enhancement success rate expresses a general probabilty of success. With a success rate of, say, 20%, it technically means that each individual attempt has a 20% probability/chance of succeeding, it doesn't mean that you are guaranteed to get 20 successes out of 100 attempts however. You may have to try many times before getting a pet from star 1 to star 9. With luck and coins, it is possible. Tip: Star Lv 4 is the first evolution you should be able to get with good odds and a million coins or two. Be careful, each failed attempt will reduce your pet's current star level by 1. To avoid a decrease, you can use Guardian Fragments which can be obtained from: *Starry Citadel Pack (Siege War pack), available every 11 hours for 30,000 coins when occupied by guild. *Pet Shop" tab of the "Pets" menu (hotkey: P) or the Mall > Pets > "Blessing" tab.), price 8,000 Blessing points. *the Mall (Pets > Items tab), price: 400 cash. *Guild Workshop (hotkey: G > Buildings > Workshop > Guild Item (on page 2), price: 1000 rep. *Lv 80+ World Bosses (Chaos Tyrant, Sinadra, Lord Byss), lootable. *Auction House (hotkey: I), price varies. To add a bonus success rate, you can use Lucky Runes. Each Lucky Rune level increases your success rate by 10%. *Ex: 60% (base rate) + Lv 2 Lucky Rune (+20% bonus) = 80% success rate. Another thing that can increase your success rate is the "Pet Mastery" guild tech. Each Pet Mastery level increases your success rate by 2%. Costs There is a coin cost to enhance your pet. The cost depends on the grade of your pet and it's current Star Level, see the table below: Related Screenshots Pets_Enhancement_Intructions.jpg|Enhancement Instructions Pets_Enhancement_Menu.jpg|Pet Enhancement Menu Training As mentioned in the pet tables above, a pet's grade and attributes can be improved with training. From your "Pets" menu, click on the "Training" tab to train your pets. Take a look at the sample picture to the right; it shows a Celestia receiving Advanced Training. There are two options to choose from when training a pet: Normal Training Normal training will randomly increase 1 stat by 2 points. Depending on the grade of your pet, it will have a different coin cost, as per the table below. Advanced Training As you might have guessed, advanced training increases more stats by more points than normal training. It randomly increases 2-4 attributes by 6 points each time. All players receive 1 free Advanced Training per level decade (3 between level 30-39, 5 between level 50-59, etc). If you used all of your free tries, you will receive one every 120 minutes until you reach your limit. Another option is to buy extra tries with cash. The table below shows that the cash costs will increase depending on your pet's grade. Points Thresholds According to the grade of your pet, a points threshold must be reached in all 4 attributes (STR, INT, VIT and SPI) to improve the grade of your pets, as mentioned in the table below. Your pet's grade can only be improved once. *ie: Once you reach 400 points in all 4 attributes, a Grade C pet with become a grade B pet, etc. Table Summon Tab Summoning is the act in which you can summon a deity, Asmodeus. When you summon Asmodeus, you can worship him to increase its level and double the rewards you can claim. You can claim up to 3 different resources: Coins, Blessing Points and Pet EXP. Sometimes when you press summon, you will have the option of claiming only 2 or all 3 of these resource types. If you worship the deity, the same resources will increase on a successful worship. There are 3 different buttons to press in this menu: Summoning Rewards Pet Talents At the "Talent" tab, you can use blessing points you receive from the Summon tab to upgrade Talent and thus increase your pet's basic attributes (MAX HP, MATK, MDEF, DEF, ATK) by 1% per upgrade to a maximum of 40% per talent. When you get a new 1-Star pet, all talents will all be at level 1 by default. Here are description of the 5 circles found in the screenshot to the right, when you hover over them in the game: *Lifeline of Ammit: Increases a pet's Max HP by 1% per talent level. *Essence of Ammit: Increases a pet's MATK by 1% per talent level. *Forcefield of Ammit: Increases a pet's MDEF HP by 1% per talent level. *Shield of Ammit: Increases a pet's DEF by 1% per talent level. *Sword of Ammit: Increases a pet's ATK by 1% per talent level. The talent bonuses your pet receives are permanent and, in turn, count towards the calculation of your symbiosis bonus, unlike War Soul bonuses. (see the section below). From levels 2 to 40, talents levels can be increased with blessing points only. From Lv 41-60, the requirements are: *1x Pet Stone for each talent level increase (Pet Stone I from Lv 41-50, Pet Stone II from Lv 51-60) *AND blessing points. After each upgrade, the amount of blessing points you need to upgrade the talent increases, as explained in the table below: Table War Soul Pets WarSoulTab Sample1.png|War Soul tab - Sample Pets_WarSoulTab_DefaultView.png|The default view. War Soul is a pet menu feature that was implemented with the Sept 2 game update. A new tab was added to the left of the "Talents" tab in the pet menu. By spending blessing points to draw, a selected pet can gain permanent bonuses to ATK, DEF, HP, MATK, etc. What is important to keep in mind is that, unlike bonuses gained through the Talents feature, the pet bonuses gained through War Soul will not be taken into consideration when calculating the symbiosis bonus. What this means is that this feature will only be beneficial to your pet, unlike Talents which gives bonuses to your pet and your character through symbiosis . To use this feature, select a pet, then click one of two buttons: *Draw: Receive % of current attribute. By default, it will start at the top with ATK and unlock individual circles in a clockwise order. Unlocked circles give bonuses to your pets, as per the picture to the right. *Draw Max: Auto-level up the current War Soul. Stops when there are insufficient Blessing Points. (This will basically use your blessing points automatically to unlock bonuses in a clockwise order until you run out.) Also, by hovering your cursor over the small shield icon at the top right corner, players can see the total War Soul bonuses for the selected pet. There is also a level counter at the top left corner that displays your pet's overall War Soul level. By hovering the cursor over the top right corner icon, you will see a summary of the bonuses gained so far, among the 9 available bonuses per level. Costs Blessing points are used to upgrade your War Soul bonuses. The first bonus costs 100 blessing points and the cost of each draw increases in increments of 100. (1st bonus costs 100 blessing points, the 2nd bonus costs 200 blessing points, the 3rd costs 300 blessing points, etc.). Once you've reached level 1, the cost of the first bonus will be 1,000 blessing points and it increase by 100 blessing points as you invest more blessing points. Sacrificing Pets ForresterCity_Map_Pet_Merchant.png|Shop tab of the Forrester City Map (hotkey: M) Pets_Sacrifice_PetMerchant_Talk1.png|First option; from your Stable. Pets_Sacrifice_PetMerchant_Talk2.png|Second option; from your bag. Initially launched in winter or spring of 2014 as pet recycling, Pet sacrifice allows you to permanently eliminate a pet from your pet stable or your bag to recover Blessing points. It is a quick and easy way to make room for a new pet in your Stable and get something in return or it can be another way for you to get more Blessing points (together with pet summoning and scrolls, etc.) To use this feature, talk to the Pet Merchant in Forrester City: (location X: 185, Y: 298) or (hotkey: M (Map) > "Shop" tab > click on "Pet Merchant" to auto-path or click the boot icon to teleport to her.) As you talk to her, you are presented with two options: to sacrifice a pet from your Stable or a pet from your bag. Sacrificing from your Stable Pets sacrifice stable example micah.png|Blessing points earned for a Lv 81 Grade S Micah. Pets_sacrifice_stable_example_Lv1pennance.png|Sacrificing an untrained 1-star Lv 1 Pennance from Stable. Pets_sacrifice_stable_example_Lv1pennance_comparison.png|Earnings are proportional to attributes. (Using 1 point of Advanced Training gave the result on the left) See the first option screenshot above. Selecting this option will make a menu appear, which will allow you to sacrifice pets in your stable (deposited pets will not appear). Pets with higher attributes will earn you more Blessing points. (Note: If anyone has enough experience to caculate how many blessing points are returned per attribute points, feel free to share your findings or to create a table below) Pet stats by order of gaining more blessing points is as follows: VIT>DEX>SPI>STR=INT Other factors that affect the blessings obtained is the star level of the pet and its grade Sacrificing from your Bag See the second option screenshot to the right. This option allows you to exchange pets (in item form, pet eggs do not count as pets) that are currently at your Character/Bag menu (hotkey: C). Logically, if no pets appear, it means you do not have pets in your bag. The amount of Blessing points depends on the grade of the pet (in order: C, B, A, S or SS) and the star level of the item ("1-star", "4-star", "7-star", "9-star" in the pet's name). Refer to the following table: (please help us complete the table with verified information). Comparison *The main difference between the two options is that the first (from Stable) returns a variable amount of Blessing points according to the stabled pet's attributes while the second (from bag) returns a fixed amount of Blessing points according to the pet's grade and star level in its name (as confirmed in the table above.) *If you want to get Blessing points fast: choose Option 2 ("from your bag"). If you can afford to spend time and resources (coins, training points, etc.), you can opt for Option 1 ("from your stable"). *The more resources you have, the less time you will have to spend to get Blessing points. If you don't have a lot of resources, you will have to spend time to get more Blessing points. *To get the an equal or higher amount of Blessing point from Option 1 ("from your stable"), you would have to spend some both time to level them or resources (training points, coins for enhancement, etc) to increase their attributes. **Example: a 1-star Zagan and a 1-star Pennance will each give you 1,000 Blessing points when sacrificed from your bag. These can be bought from the Pet Shop (Pets menu, hotkey:"P" > "Pet Shop" tab) for 800 vouchers. If you buy one of these untrained 1-star Lv 1 pet items and use them to place them in your stable, you will receive fewer Blessing points based on the pet's attributes: 884 point from stable vs 1,000 points from bag, as per the Lv 1 Pennance picture above. Run some tests and find out if increasing their attributes is worth it for you! *If you are a "free-to-play" player (as opposed to a STAR player or "casher") and have a limited amount of vouchers, you could use a mix of both methods to maximize your "Blessing point earned to vouchers spent" ratio. **Example: Buy some Grade C pets and use them to put them in your stable. Then, level them until level X then sacrifice from your stable to receive more than the "from bag" amount of 1,000. *To get more vouchers, there is a recurring IGG event that allows you to get a daily amount of vouchers for 1 character per account according to its level decade. Note: the event is for IGG US players and is not always open. If it is closed (a "Access is denied" pop-up window will appear), verify every few days to see if it is re-opened. **Visit this IGG event page (external link): One Million Vouchers up for Grabs! *Cash players can use this feature by sacrificing pets they receive by spending coupons at IGG website event pages and from rewards earned by making cash purchases, etc. In the long run, selecting the best method will depend on your circumstances; on the time and resources (coins, vouchers, Pet EXP, etc) you are willing to spend to level, train or even perhaps enhance pets. Do experiments with the feature to find out how to get the maximum amount of Blessing points at minimal cost and minimal investment of time. This feature can be used casually to make room for a new pet, to get rid of an unwanted pet in your stable or it can be exploited to its full potential to improve your pets with the Blessing points you earn. If you would like to share your findings about this feature, edit the section above! Category:Pets